


Dale Earnhardt Jr gets a wife

by Master815



Category: G - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master815/pseuds/Master815
Summary: A gay Dale Earnhardt jr fan gets to live his fantasy





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know dealing her junior or sexual preference this is pure fiction The story contains sexual content and bondage if you're not into this please stop reading at this point

s Dale Earnhardt, Jr’s favorite pizza place, we often got calls from "Club Little E" for late night munchies. Once, after taking a phone order from an obviously drunk Junior, I took the delivery...and got a tip I'll never forget.

Arriving at 'Club Little E' I could see there was no party, and since the front door was partially opened I went in. "Hello?" I said softly, closing the door and moving into the room. Hearing loud snores, I looked around in the dim light and saw Dale passed out on a nearby couch. Putting down the pizza, I picked up a throw-blanket off a chair and moved toward the couch, intending to just cover him up; but as I stood looking down at the passed-out bad-boy, I realized I couldn't pass up the chance.

Clad in a white t-shirt and snug Wranglers, Junior was stretched out on the couch with his arms behind his head and left leg bent at the knee. Dead to the world, Dale didn't move when I covered him from the waist down and knelt beside him; so I slid my hand under the blanket and undid his fly, listening to his snores as I reached in and pulled his long, soft cock out through the front of his boxers.

Glancing up at the sleeping red-head to make sure it was really safe, I went for it and put my head beneath the blanket. Moving my face to his crotch, I bent over and licked around the base of Dale's cock, running my tongue slowly over his furry balls before working my way slowly to the tip of his stiffening meat. With an ear on his snoring, I took Nascar stud's semi-hard cock into my mouth.

Sucking and licking slowly on the big head, it took less than a minute for Junior's dick to reach its full 8 inches; long and lean, his cock eased it's way down my throat as I bobbed further down the shaft. Working eagerly, but carefully, I took more of Dale into my mouth until my lips were brushing against his auburn pubes. As I began deep-throating his stiff meat, I didn't notice Junior had stopped snoring.

Oh shit! I thought when I felt a hand on the back of my head. I paused, half of the driver's throbbing cock in my mouth.

"Ah was hopin' you'd come back, babe," Dale slurred, pushing my head down, "Keep doin' what yer doin'!"

He thinks I'm one of his bitches! I realized as I began sucking his cock again, this time holding nothing back. What the Hell! If I give him a great blowjob, he might let me live when he sees it's me."

"Oh babe, suck it!" Junior drawled, his fingers gripping the back of my head as I bobbed hungrily on his meat. "Come on, all the way!"

I needed no encouragement, let be serious; I was sucking the dick of a good-looking, straight, bad-boy redneck...who happened to be a Nascar superstar! And he was enjoying it! I steadily worked the big head good before taking all 8 inches down my throat on every other stroke, burying my face in Dale's pubes and making him moan loudly above me.

"Shit yeah! Take me all the way, baby!" Dale urged in a slurred, sexy drawl, his hand holding my head tight as his hips began to move.

stud drove into my mouth. Totally focused on giving Junior a fantastic blowjob, I didn't notice when his long fingers slid beneath the sheet and began running through my SHORT hair. Suddenly, Dale grabbed a handful of my hair and threw off the sheet; I froze, mouthful of cock, and looked over to see the driver staring down at me in disbelief and disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The drunken redhead slurred, pulling me off his cock. Pushing me to the ground as he jumped up, Dale stood over me, too pissed to think about tucking away his hard-on. "Man, gimme one good reason not to kick yer ass!" He growled, hands balled into fists at his side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I stammered, scared shitless as I looked up into his angry gaze. "It's just...you're so fuckin' hot!"

"Fuckin' queer!" Junior spat, eyes flashing dangerously as he reached down and grabbed my shirt. "Ya want my dick?" He taunted, pulling me to my knees, "I'll give ya my dick!" Grabbing the back of my head, Dale sneered down at me as he stuffed his semi-hard cock back into my mouth.

Thoroughly surprised at the turn of events, I hoped he'd go easy on me if I gave him a great blowjob. Sucking and tonguing Junior's lean meat, it didn't take long for it to once again reach a full 8 inches.

"Yeah, suck that dick, faggot! Get me nice and hard!" Dale growled down at me, grip tightening on my head. "Ya wanted it, so take it!" And with that, the Nascar stud shoved his cock all the way into my mouth, burying my face in his auburn pubes.

Unprepared, I choked on Junior's meat and tried to back off...but he would have none of that. Laughing, the angry redhead grabbed my head with BOTH hands and shoved deep again. Barely taking it this time, all I could do was hold onto his slim hips as "The Dominator" lived up to his nickname and began fucking my face.

"What's wrong man? Ain't this what ya wanted? Huh? HUH?" Dale taunted down at me, punctuating each question with a hard thrust. Pumping steady into my mouth, he seemed to get disappointed when I finally started swallowing him with ease. "Man, yer enjoyin' this too much!" He said suddenly. Shoving his cock deep down my throat one last time, Junior pulled his stiff rod out of my mouth and pulled me onto my feet. "You wanted to be Junior's bitch," he said with a devilish grin, "Then yer gonna be Junior's bitch."

Dragging me over to the pool table, I wasn't sure what he had planned until I saw him pull some lube out from behind the bar. "Uh..hold on," I said, uneasy. "I've never had it up the ass before." By the look on his handsome face, Dale could've cared less. In fact...

"Good." He replied dangerously. "Cuz I wouldn't want ya to enjoy it. Drop 'em!" Lubing up his raging hard-on as I reluctantly slid off my sweats, I'd barely stepped out of them when Junior turned me around and bent me over, doggie-style, on the pool table. "Yer gonna pay fer what ya did tonight, ya motherfucking faggot!" Dale hissed in my ear, his hot, slick cock probing my asscheeks.

Not afraid, but VERY nervous, I tried to focus on the fact that I was living EVERY gay Junior fan's dream! Not only did I get to suck Nascar's superstar bad-boy, I was about to find out how he fucks! Hold on...fucks?...wait!...I'm a virgin!

"Wait..." I began uncertainly, looking back at him; at the moment I met his gaze, his cock-tip found my hole. With no mercy, Dale Earhardt, Jr pushed his dick deep into my virgin ass. "OW! Oh, Fuck!" I gasped, back arching in pain. Fingers trying to get a grip on the felt, I almost passed out as Dale began thrusting into me.

What’s a matter? I thought all queers liked it up the ass," Junior said with a chuckle, obviously enjoying my distress. Grabbing my hips, the redhead began steadily fucking me, spurred on by my groans. "Fuck, yer tight!" he drawled, lustfully.

After a bit the pain subsided, but it was still uncomfortable having an 8 incher as your first...especially when it belonged to an angry straight guy out to teach you a lesson. But since it was Junior I took it, even as he picked up the pace.

"Turn over," Dale grunted after about 5 minutes of ravaging my ass. "If yer gonna be my bitch, I'm gonna fuck ya like one!" Pushing me onto my back on the pool table, Junior held my legs apart at the knees and once again shoved his cock deep inside me. "Yeah! This ain't gonna take much longer!" Moaning as Dale Earnhardt, Jr began fucking me hard, I laid back and began to really enjoy the 6', redheaded, country boy pounding my ass with his big cock. Realizing he liked it when he thought it hurt, I let out a few yelps of pain to spur him on. "Oh...not so hard." I faked.

"Fuck you! This is what ya wanted!" Putting my feet on his shoulders, Dale leaned over me, arms supporting him. "And now yer REALLY gonna get it!"

Gasping for real when Junior drove deep, I held on to his furry forearms while he pounded away like an animal in heat. Watching the looks of anger and lust pass across Dale's handsome face as he wildly fucked me, I saw beads of sweat appear on his forehead and noticed his breathing getting faster. He was really getting into this!

"Fuck yeah!" Dale growled, glaring down at me. Thrusting savagely, Junior rode me hard for about 5 more minutes before he couldn't hold off anymore. "At least I don't gotta worry bout getting you pregnant!" He yelled, pumping like a madman until bucking hard one final time, arching his back. "Oh Shit!...Fuck!" Burying his cock deep one final time, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. let out a loud groan and exploded deep in my ass. Watching the look of triumph on that fine face, I could feel Junior's cock spurting inside me as he drained himself dry. Pulling out of me once he finished, Dale tossed me my sweats. "Ya took that like a good faggot.i have decided to keep you the get upstairs!" He growled at me, tucking away his dick following me up the stairs he showed to the master bedroom strip me of my clothes except my boxers and told me to get into the bed once in bed he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and lock me to the bed you said you ain't going nowhere my new wife tomorrow starts the honeymoon!!!


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

I woke up thinking that it was a dream I feels Dale Jr's cock in his ass yes this was not a dream as Junior kisses me morning baby I didn't get your name last night Mike I tell him well Mike you felt so felt so good last night I'm going to unlock you from the bed and we've gone to take a shower after removing the handcuffs I rub my wrists he tells me to start the shower and say this one of my duties as his wife we step in and hand me the soap clean me as I was his beautiful body all over he start to get hard after he rinsed if he tells me to get on my knees and suck him off I start to lick the shaft of his hard manhood reaching the head taking it all the way down my throat as he pumps every few seconds a teases his precum he tells to get up a blend over as he goes in to my hole and gees deep and fast about three minutes later he cums and removed his cock and said you have five minutes to finish showering as he steps out whille I was in the shower junior called some of his friends that knew he was gay and said I need you to go to my new wife place and pack him up and find out how much it is to buy out his lease here's his address come get his keys there on the coffee table I walk out sir my lease is up I have to give him 30 days and I will call him so you friends don't get in trouble ok and call me junior or baby ok baby junior give me some clothes to put on now go make my breakfast yes baby mike starts to make junior coffee junior where do you keep the bread at the Cabinet over the toaster he make junior toast and start bacon and eggs junior pulls out the dog bowls and begins to fill one with half a loaf of white bread and the second with water I ask junior how do you like your coffee baby black as mike brings junior's breakfast to the table junior tells him today we have go food shopping because we've low on bread bra and patties shopping for you since the seasons over and everyone in nascar knows I'm comeing out we are going to vegas to get married now get down and eat junior's friends come to get the the keys he tells them to get the clothes tells his landlord to jeep them for the next person and if he doesn't what them to keep the deposit if guve ny number and tell him to call me and let me know about the deposit we may not be here when you guys get back use your key he tells john his pa ok boss junior calls the store to have them close just for him so he has the privacy he need so no one knows what he is buying and tells the manger that if anyone tells that he will sue they got to the store and bought 20 pairs they stop at the pizza place so I could quit and stop and picked up 3 loafs of bread they get home mike stuff was there and eveyrthing was put away they put away the bread and began to pack for the trip


End file.
